minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terraria (Hope) Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Previously Next Story: Fallout: Terraria (Hope) By Terrarian Pony Prologue ... "Terrain always changes." In the depths of Mineshaft 8, an 20 year old man named Terran Jones had finished giving a very important presentation. The projector had shut off, and audiance in the room began clapping. Scientists, security gaurds, and other mineshaft dwellers of the like had come to see this presentation. The camera technician immediately began loading the video onto a holotape to copy onto other holotapes later. Meanwhile the Overseer stepped up to the stage clapping along with the audiance. "Thank you, mister Jones for that... breathe-taking presentation." the Overseer, Nash said. Terran Jones nodded and stepped down to take his seat. He crossed his right leg over his left, because he like it that way. His fellow members from the security force were all giving him thumbs up, and praise. They have always been more loyal to Terrarian than to the Overseer. The Overseer took the stand in front of the audiance, and began to speak. "I'd like to take this opportunity to recognize the honest, hard working citizens of Mineshaft 8. Those of you who have dedicated to keeping this mineshaft stable, and secure. I would like to recognize Dawn Kieth, Mortimer James, Venessa Bailey, Parry Hart, and David Mosie. Everyone thanks you for your services." The audiance began clapping. Terran was glad to hear that his newest security guards, Parry Hart, was doing well for themselves. Parry was his apprentice, as well as his secret back up if the Overseer were to do something really stupid. Suddenly, another man came into the room. Black greaser jacket and jeans over a standard Mineshaft 8, green and purple jumpsuit, with a smooth haircut. A picture on the back of his shirt was one of the skeleton of a giant snake. On it had the words "Bone Serpants", the name of a gangster party in the Mineshaft. He was the leader, Ronnie Lang. "Sorry I'm late." he said. "I simply refused to sit through that horrible presentation." The Overseer sighed heavily. "And please notice... the delinquents who roam the Mineshaft, drawing grafitti, and causing destruction of public property, forcing chaos into our dear community." "Speak for yourself, hidey." Ronnie said. "What have you ever done, other than keep to your office, and let your naive minions do everything you say, so you don't have to. They're so naive, they don't see who you really are." "Sit down, Mr. Lang. There isn't any reason to be causing such a scene." "I sit if I want." Ronnie claimed. "And right now, I'm going to sit, because I want to." Ronnie sat down at a seat two seats behind Terran. The Overseer rolled his eyes. "Mr. Lang, I do hope you understand you have missed a very important presentation. Let us hope you know most of these things, if not, all of it. Now, getting back to the topic at hand." "Oh, of course Mr. Director. Show us more lies." The Overseer didn't even bother to comment him on that. The meeting went on for another boring 20 minutes, when suddenly, Terran's Terrain-Gadget starts flashing red and beaping, which meant that either the Overseer, or someone else whos from security, activated his security alert. Terran tuned his Terrain-Gadget's communicator to the security channel. "What's going on up there!?" he asked. The guard sounded panicked. "Sir, someone's is trying to break down the door. I think it's those Brotherhood guys again. I hear... is that, metal melting? Moon Lord's beard, hurry!" "Dang it." Terran cursed. "Hang tight, I'll be right there!" "Hurry!" Nash said. "We cannot let the Brotherhood of Redstone take this place for themselves." "Parry, Charlie, with me!" Terran ordered. "Yes sir!" Parry called loyally. "On it." Charlie followed. The security gaurds made their way towards the Mineshaft 8 entrance. There were already two gaurds at the door, waiting to fire. Terran ran over to the door's entrance console, and plugged in his Terrain-Gadget. Once a big, red button was revealed, he pressed it, and the mechanism to open the gear-shaped door came down, and began to work. The door began to screech open. Soldiers in redstone powered power armor came charging in, three of them holding super heated sledge hammers. That would explain the metal melting. Terran thought. Terran didn't have time to be concerned about the door though, as the Brotherhood soldiers began firing rapidly. But power armor never stopped Michael. Parry stood his ground as well. Each of the soldiers of the Brotherhood of Redstone wore a symbol on their power armor or uniforms. A sword with wings, over a circle surrounding redstone dust. The sword was symbolism for their will to defend themselves, not that they did much defending. The wings signify uplifting hope, though the Brotherhood does more damage, than good. The circle represent thier unity together, as a brotherhood, and the redstone represents thier knowledge of redstone engineering. No matter what they say though, their intentions aren't noble. However, they aren't so hard to destroy, despite all of that metal. One of them came at Terrarian with a super-heated sledge. Terran blocked using his special sword. A blade created from seven other different blades. A blade of green light, and divine purpose. Many would call it the sword of hope. This sword was known as the Terra Blade. Terran kicked the power armored knight away, and stabbed him. One of the paladins came in with a gatling laser, and started shooting up the place. The security guards hid behind a bunch of sand bags, popping up to shoot at the soldiers. The Brotherhood was beggining to overwhelm the security guards, and one of them shot a silver bullet at Terran, and he did what he hoped wouldn't have to happen. His ears became longer, and hairier, as well as his face. He grew a large, bushy tail and fluffy, and he was twice as strong as he was before. Someone from the Beotherhood's side screamed "Werewolf!" The soldiers aimed at Terran as he butchered them all. Lasers were nothing to his hide. They just deflected right off of him. Silver really is a good way to tick a werewolf off. It wasn’t necessarily a massacre, but it got pretty close. The battle was over in seconds, with Terran's blade at the throat of a Brotherhood Paladin, his knight and scribe brothers held at gunpoint. Terran was no longer in a rage. It normally doesn't last long anyways. "Here's what's going to happen, you and your troops are going to leave here, and you can go tell Elder Robertson I said to suck an egg. Are we clear on that?" The Paladin refused to speak. Terran actaviated the terra flame that emitted from the blade. The Paladin was now sweating. "As a paladin of the Brotherhood of Redstone, I order a retreat of my platoon." Terran lifted the sword from his neck. The fight was over, and the remaining Brotherhood left. ... Terran was called down to the Overseer's office after the fighting stopped. He knew it was probably going to be another lecture about "not sparring the lives of our enemies". Terran and the Overseer, Nash Dunmer had been at it for three and a half years. They never saw eye-to-eye, and they both have different views of the same world. "Have a seat mister Jones." Nash said. "You know I prefer to stand whilst speaking to you." Terran said. "Makes the conversation more bearable." "Very well. I noted that you decided to spare that Paladin, and his men. Why?" Terran spoke genuinely "Perhaps because it seemed right." "It's not about what's right..." Nash said. "...it's about what must be done. Power is a virtue, my friend." "Power is something that I think you over-appreciate." Terran said. "I could say the exact oppsite about you." Nash offered. "It seems you try not only to take power for yourself, but you don't even use it at it's full extent when you have the opportunity. That's why you and your men will never have a true place here." "Most of my men and I may be outsiders," Terran said. "but they are well-respected, and loyal to me no matter what. Your men gain respect through fear, guns, and bottlecaps." "They must learn their place." The Overseer pushed. "If they don't, they'll become lazy. And laziness, breeds stupidity." Terran brought out the Overseer's regulation handbook. Nash groaned. He got tired of Terran quoting the handbook to him. Terran turned to the page he was looking for. "Page 27, section 15: The Overseer is not to execute, nor arrest the head chief of security under any condition lesser than murder of another resident, or attempted theft or unprovoked assault against the Overseer. This act is also applied to the head chief himself. In a manner of speaking, you yourself, can't touch me." "Maybe not," Nash said. "but it doesn't say anything about getting the other security guards to do the dirty work for me, does it?" Terran was silent for a moment. He flipped through the pages frantically, and didn't find a thing about it. "It seems as though you have won that round. But I kid you not, I will be on high alert, and so will my men in A and C squad." "Oh, I've no doubt." Nash said. "Three and a half years, and I finally have an opportunity. I'll be darned if I don't take it." "So what, you'll hire a bunch of brutes to come in and shoot me down?" Terran asked. "I would hardly say it's relevant." Nash proclaimed. "I only need to strike a few of your own men to get the point across." "You leave my men out of this!" Terran barked. "They are good people, and if you mess with them, you're messin' with me." Terran stormed out of the room of the Overseer's office. The sliding door shut, and the Overseer was quick to lock it. He began typing the password on his terminal, and logged in. One of the options said "Contact THEM...". He clicked it. The screen began loading. "Are you sure you want to contact the Enclave? Y/N" He clicked "Y" and a projection came up in front of the Overseer. A man in some sort of Officer uniform showed on the projection. "Hello Colonel Brenton." Nash said casually. "Are you ready?" the Officer asked. "Bring as many as you can spare..." Nash said. "we'll discuss terms after it is done." "Good... I'll upload the details to your terminal." ... Twelve years later... "I've been in this world for 32 year Dennis." Terran said. "Been in the wasteland for twelve. I've escaped more NTR prisons than you can count. What makes you think I won't escape again. "Yes, well." Ranger Dennis started. "There has been some... debate, on what exactly we should do with you Mr. Jones. Some folks in the wasteland seem to fear you. Including the New Terraria Republic, as well as the Legion of Ocram, and even Sky Terraria Aerial Republic." NTR Ranger Dennis sat just across from Terran, who was cuffed at the hands, and the feet, and even by his werewolf tail, in an interrogation room. Terran was in his half human, half wolf form. He was being held captive for his "Crimes" against the New Terraria Republic, and so he would remain in captivity for a long time according to Corporal Ryder. "Would you like to tell me why that is?" Terran smirked. "I can tell you lots of things, Ranger. I can tell you exactly how my plan to escape works. I can tell you which of your men aren't as loyal as you think. I can even tell you what kind of underwear you have on right now." "That's enough of the games, Mr. Jones." Dennis said. "Come on, I want to hear the full story." "No." Ranger Dennis paused. "Excuse me?" he asked. "You heard me." Terran said. "I simply said... no." "You do understand," Ranger Dennis started. "you aren't leaving here until I understand exactly how the world just suddenly turned green! I want every detail!" "What?" Terran said rhetorically. "You uh... you writing a book report, eh? On the history of the sudden green of Terraria, hmm?" "Something like that." Dennis said, chewing on his gum annoyingly. "Humor me, will ya?" "It's a long story. Look me in the face... and tell me you got all day." Ranger Dennis leaned closer. "Oh, I got all day." he said. "Question is... do you got enough breath in you?" Terran waited a moment, then chuckled. "Yeah, okay..." Terran said. "...you understand what kind of stuff your asking of me, right?" "Nah, I'm not asking, Mr. Jones." Dennis claimed. "You're gonna give me every detail, or I swear by Golem's as my witness, I'll hook you to the electric chair. Ain't leathal, but it'll get ya talkin', I can promise that." "Why do you want to know my story so badly?" Terran inquired. "Because right now, Mr. Jones..." Dennis started. "Right now, I am your biggest enemy. And I want to know more about my enemy. Terran cackled like a maniac. His fists pounded on the table, as he gave a creepy grin. "You want to know what happened? Fine. I'll tell you. It won't be of use to you, but your going to hear it, weather you want to or not. Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we? Three days before the Enclave arrived at Mineshaft 8." Dennis grimaced. "Something tells me we'll both be needing at least twelve cups of coffee before the end of the day." "Oh yeah." TO BE CONTINUED...Category:Stories Category:Alternate Version Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fallout: Terraria